Secrets of Sakura
by MissLucyToxic
Summary: Sakura was always there for her friends and never really asked for anything in return. So when she learns a secret about her life, it gets hard to keep it. Better than it sounds. description inside
1. Review

**Hey folks!**

**Some of you have already read this, Secrets of Sakura by Sakura00017**

**I am not stealing it, i deleted my stories on that account and created this one, i plan to re-post this story as well as my other story!**

**So enjoy XD**

**P.s.**

**Any questions feel free to ask  
**


	2. The Secret

**Well this is the first chapter! For those who think i'm stealing this I'm not! I'm Sakura00017! Look on the profile!**

**I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Legend has it that in a secluded place, a beautiful cherry blossom tree stood tall and proud. Always in bloom, and always beautiful. Some have even called it a sacred tree, as calming as it was, they believed in it. _

_The cherry blossom tree held the balance of the world, keeping mother earth alive. Without the tree, there would be not plant life, water supply or animal life and the world would cease to exist. Legend says that _

_every few hundred years, the tree spirit would give half it's life to a human, in case something happens to the tree. They were different ways to tell who the tree chose, it could be a mark on their body, eye color _

_hair color, anything that would remind someone of the tree. But when the person turned a certain age the tree would take it's life back, so it can preserve it, until another person worthy of it, comes along..._

The sun was shining over another beautiful day in Konoha. Sakura Haruno, Konoha's number one medical ninja was sitting on a small hill. Her knee's drawn to her chest and her arms were resting on

them. She was looking at a beautiful pond, with the sun hitting the water, it sparkled and was truly a beautiful sight to see. It would make anyone smile, and be happy to be alive. But the said girl

couldn't help not smile. Her eye's showed her loneliness, her sadness, and her fear. Closing her eye's, Sakura thought back to what was said to her earlier that day..

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura was staring at her parents. Her eye's were wide in shock and fear._

_"W-what? I-I don't...understand'' Sakura stuttered out. Her mother and father looked at her pleadingly. _

_"We're sorry, we wanted to tell you when you were older" her mother said. Sakura just stared at them. _

_"When you were born, you didn't cry like babies should. So...we took you to the sacred cherry blossom tree. It gave you half of it's life" her father said. Sakura blinked. Some things were starting to make sense. _

_Her hair was one of them, Pink hair. _

_"I'm going...to die soon" Sakura said. It wasn't a question, but more like a statement._

_End Flashback_

'I guess...I have to accept it' Sakura thought. *Yeah...but how are we going to tell everybody, I mean, Naruto and the others don't come back until tomorrow* Inner said. 'We don't, obviously there is

no way for us to be saved' Sakura said. Inner was quiet. Sakura stood up and walked away.

'I'm already 16...so I have until the end of the year, maybe' Sakura thought. Sighing Sakura headed home, to take a shower, eat and sleep. Things were going to be very different from now on, but she

had a mission, she had to keep it a secret from everybody.

* * *

**Well that was it!**

**Good? Bad?**

**Please Review ~o~  
**


	3. Guess Whose Back

**I don't own Naruto**

_Everything was going black. Sakura could see all of her friends, Naruto, Tsunade, Ino, Kakashi, Shizune, all of them walking away from her. _

"_WAIT!" her voice echoed. _

"_Come back!" her friends kept walking away. Fading into the darkness. Sakura began chasing them, to faster she ran the farther they were away. Sakura knew, she wouldn't reach them. Just when she was _

_about to call out again, she was sucked into a dark hole. "NO!" she screamed. Her voice echoing through nothing but darkness. _

"NO!" Sakura yelled sitting up in her bed. She put her hand on her head.

"A nightmare" she told her panting self. *Yeah only a nightmare* Inner said sarcastically.

Sakura blinked and controlled her breathing. Glancing at her clock it read 12:24. She jumped up.

"DAMN IT I CANT BELIEVE I SLEPT SO LATE!" she yelled to no one. Sakura scrambled to find clothes. After settling for her ninja attire, she left. The walk through the village seemed like forever.

'I hope I made it in time' she thought.

"Yes, I hear the Uchiha kid is back" a villager said.

"Really, so Hatake is taking him in" another one said.

'I'm late' Sakura thought in a panic.

"Um excuse me" Sakura said. The men turned to look at her.

"Have they gotten here yet?" Sakura asked giving them puppy dog eye's.

"Oh, you mean Uchiha and the others? Yes, they're at Ichikaru's" the man said. Sakura thanked the men, then left.

'DAMN IT THAT NIGHTMARE! THAT'S THE REASON I SLEPT IN!' Sakura yelled in her thoughts. *Well if yesterday wasn't enough* Inner said. 'DON'T RUB IT IN!' Sakura mentally yelled. Inner just rolled her

eyes and walked to a corner.

Deciding that running on the ground was taking too long, Sakura hopped to the roofs. "I'll make it there in no ti-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" a voice yelled. Sakura turned her head to see who yelled. She was surprised to see Naruto, on the ground waving at her.

Although focusing on Naruto she didn't notice a pole that was right in front of her. "UGH!" Sakura roared as she held her nose.

"That idiot, oh he better hope I die before him because I'm going to kill him" Sakura said to herself. *Oh yeah, sure, that's a good way to stay positive* Inner said. Sakura could hear Inner trying to

cover up her laughing, which only irritated Sakura even more.

"What are you doing?" a voice said. Sakura looked up.

"Tch, annoying as always" the person said. Sakura merely blinked. Sakura had to admit she was taken aback by Sasuke's appearance. He was even more hot than he was a kid. But Sakura was way

over him, and wouldn't let him win this little game.

"Still an ass as always I see" Sakura said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sasuke said now getting irritated with her.

"You have the nerve to call me annoying. Then you get mad at me calling you merely what you are" Sakura said with a smirk of victory. *CHA* Inner roared.

"SAKURA-CHAN ARE YOU OKAY!" Naruto yelled. He tackled her on the roof. "Can't…..breath" Sakura said turning blue.

"IM SORRY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled releasing her. Sakura felt relieved after he let her go.

'Air' she thought happily. Sakura took a good look at Naruto and Sasuke. They were arguing. 'This…..is what I'm going to miss' Sakura thought. Her eye's turned sad. Tears were threatening to fall, so

Sakura lowered her head.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said softly. Sakura looked up, she didn't notice a tear sliding down her face.

"We won't fight no more" Sasuke said kneeling down in front of her. Sakura put her hand up to her face, and felt the wetness from her crying.

"Ack…..this is….I'm happy you guys are back, and I want you to stay the same, it's not the same around here if you 2 don't argue" Sakura said smiling.

"I don't want you changing just because of me" Sakura added giving a reassuring but fake smile. Which they didn't notice. They were all quiet. Naruto had a very guilty look on his face, as did Sasuke.

The tension was getting unbearable and Sakura couldn't stand the silence, or the awkwardness. She jumped up.

"I'm starving, lets eat ramen" Sakura said. Sasuke stood up straight and nodded.

"Yeah" Naruto said standing up. 'You're a bad liar Sakura-chan' Naruto thought sadly. 'Sakura…your smile isn't a happy one, but a sad one….what are you hiding?' Sasuke thought.


	4. The Mission

**I don't own Naruto**

As the days went by, Sakura felt like she was getting weaker. She had been laying in her bed, not really going out. 'What's….happening to me' she thought to herself. *I don't know but we have to act

like everything is normal* Inner said. Sakura mentally nodded. She raised up, feeling a little dizzy. Her head was spinning.

*Our parents didn't say when we were suppose to….you know….give up our life* Inner said. 'I know…..' Sakura grouchy.

A knock on her window brought her out of her conversation with inner.

"Yes?" Sakura said curious.

"Sakura-san, Hokage-sama wishes your presence'' a chunin said.

"Alright" she answered. Sakura felt the chunin leave. Once he left, Sakura got up, left and began walking towards Hokage Tower, slowly.

"Sakura-chan!" a voice said. Sakura looked up to see her mother. She was smiling and waving. Getting closer to her, Sakura noticed her mother's smile fading.

"Mom….." Sakura said worried. Her mother looked at her with worry eye's.

"Sakura" she said sadly. "It's getting close, your pale, and your hair…is paler" her mother said softly.

"I figured that out" Sakura said sarcastically. "well I have to go, Tsunade-Shishou requested me" Sakura said. Sakura walked past her mother.

"SAKURA! YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE VILLAGE!" Her mother yelled after her. Sakura could only wave.

Tsunade tapped on her chair. She never expected Sakura to be late, hell even Kakashi was there already, but Sakura? Naruto was pacing the room, while Sasuke just stood there. Finally Sakura

entered the room.

"Your late" Tsunade roared. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Sorry, I ran into my mother and boy does she love to talk" she said nervously. Tsunade eyed her but accepted that excuse.

"I have a mission for you, The Shadow country and the snow country are forming a alliance, the princess of snow is going to marry the prince of shadow, they have requested Konoha to guide the

princess there and be her body guard" Tsunade said briefing them.

"I can't'' Sakura said. They all looked at her.

"Why?" Tsunade said. Sakura stood there thinking of a excuse. She couldn't.

'DAMN IT! I can't tell them, and mom said not to leave the village! AHH!' Sakura yelled. *calm down* inner said.

"Because…" Sakura started. Her mind was processing different excuses at the moment but failing miserably.

"Princesses are snobby and I'll probably hit her" Sakura said. *that's….it, PATHETIC!* Inner yelled. 'WELL I DON'T SEE YOU COMING UP WITH ANYTHING!' Sakura yelled. *good point* Inner said shutting

up.

"You'll have to control it, you have to go because the princess has health issues, you will need to help her" Tsunade said. Sakura sighed.

'Guess I have no choice, I mean what's the worse that could happen?' Sakura thought. She got nervous when Inner didn't answer.

"Alright, leave in the morning, dismissed"

"Hai" they all said in unison.

"Sakura, stay" Tsunade said before they all left. Sakura flinched but nodded and stayed behind. Naruto gave her a worried look, Sasuke pushed him out the door. They would wait for her.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stared at her weirdly. "You never try to get out of missions, are you sick? You look a little pale" Tsunade said. Sakura just laughed nervously.

"No, I'm fine" Sakura said waving her hands.

"Then why did you really want to refuse the mission?" Tsunade asked. Sakura gulped.

"I told you, I hate snobby people" Sakura said. Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, go and get ready" she said. Sakura bowed then left.

Walking out, Sakura heard yelling. 'Naruto and Sasuke, typical' she thought.

"You didn't have to wait for me" Sakura said walking to them. They both stopped their stupid argument and looked at her.

"What did Granny Tsunade want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing" Sakura said smiling. "Well, I have to go and get ready for the mission, I suggest you guys do the same" she said, smiling at them and waving at them. They stared at each then her retreating

form. Naruto and Sasuke grabbed her arms.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said.

"If something's wrong…you can tell us" Sasuke said finishing Naruto's sentence. Naruto glared at him. Sakura stared at them. She really wanted to tell them.

'My heart….is saying tell them' she thought. *But I'm saying not* Inner said. *How is this going to go out, 'Okay guys the truth is, I'm going to die soon, giving the life back to the sacred cherry blossom

tree, but please lets all stay the same and keep smiling, okay?' Yeah right, you know once you tell them, they are going to go running to Tsunade, then everybody will change, and pity on you, is that

what you really want?* Inner said finally taking a breath. Sakura was silent.

'No, I want them to stay just the way they are' Sakura finally answered. She smiled.

"Of course, if there was something wrong, I would tell you" Sakura said. "Now please, let me go, I have to go meet up with my parents for dinner" Sakura said smiling.

"Great, since nothing's wrong" Naruto said.

"we'll come with you" Sasuke said. Sakura blinked, and noticed that they still held onto her arms and they were pulling her. She tried to protest but it didn't work. Naruto knocked on Sakura's parents

front door. Her mother answered.

"Naru-chan, Sasu-chan I was wondering when my boys were coming to see me" her mother said smiling.

"Sakumo-san!" Naruto said hugging her. Sasuke just bowed his head.

"Please come in, come in" her mother said. Naruto and Sasuke sat at the table. Sakumo was setting it, putting plates down in front of them.

"You boys came just in time, I just finished cooking dinner" she said smiling.

"Yes, I wanted to eat your food for a long time Sakumo-san, I want some before we leave again" Naruto said. Sakumo stopped and looked at them.

"Leaving again? Are you 2 training again?" Sakumo asked.

"No, we leave for a mission tomorrow" Sasuke said. Sakura slapped her self.

"Oh I see, I hope you boys succeed! I know Sakura wishes the same" her mother asked.

"Actually I'm going to" Sakura said. Her mother almost dropped a plate.

"But Sakura today I told you that you needed to st-" Sakura covered her mothers mouth.

"In the kitchen" Sakura singed. She smiled at the boys, and pushed her mother along, with her hand still covering her mouth.

"We'll be just a minute" Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke just stared at her funny. Sakura laughed nervously and disappeared. "Sh! I haven't told them" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, I told you that you need to stay in the village" Sakumo whispered. "And why haven't you told them?" she added.

"If I tell them, they'll only raise hell, and everyone will pity me, and act differently, I don't want that, plus I tried to get out of the mission, but apparently my medical skills are needed" Sakura whispered.

Sakumo sighed.

"Are you experiencing anything?" she asked.

"Um, I'm paler and I feel weaker, but you already now that'' Sakura whispered.

"Alright, but you have to hurry back, obviously the spirit is afraid and is soon going to need you" Sakumo said.

"You mean like a warning?" Sakura asked. Sakumo shook her head.

"I don't know, but you need to be careful" her mother warned. Sakura nodded. They both came out of the kitchen. Sakura's father was sitting at the table.

"Dear, welcome home" Sakumo said kissing her husband.

"Dad" Sakura said. He looked at her, eye's full of sadness and regret.

"Sakura" he said softly. Sakura and Sakumo sat down at the table, Sakura in between Naruto and Sasuke and Sakumo by her father. What Sakura didn't know was that it was the last time, she would

eat with her mother and father again, let alone see them…..


	5. Last Day In Konoha

**I don't own Naruto**

The sun had begun to rise. Casting a orange and pink glow across the sky. Sakura was the first one there as usual. She sat underneath a cherry blossom tree. Drawing her knee's to her chest and

wrapping her arms around them Sakura laid her head back against the tree. Admiring the beautiful pink blossoms. 'such a beautiful flower can cause misery to one person' Sakura thought. A sad smile

playing on her lips.

"Yo" a voice said. Sakura looked forward seeing her sensei standing there, reading his Icha-Icha book.

"Kakashi-sensei, your early" Sakura said surprised.

"stop calling me sensei, your making me feel old" Kakashi said.

"You are old" Sakura said. Kakashi fainted.

"Sakura-chan, you wounded me" he said playfully. Sakura rolled her eye's and stood up. "why are you early?" she asked.

Kakashi stood up and closed his book. "I wanted to talk to you" he said. 'not him too' Sakura thought.

"Sakura you've been acting a little strange" he said. "If anything is wrong….you can tell me, Naruto or Sasuke, you know we'll help you' he said. Sakura stared at him.

"There's nothing to tell" she said straight forwardly.

Kakashi's eye seemed to sadden. "Sakura-chan, we're just worried about you" he said worried. Sakura stared at him. "Then stop" she said softly, to make him listen. Kakashi looked at her.

"I'm not the weak little girl you guys once knew, stop treating me like it, don't you think if there was something wrong, I would tell you? It's like you guys don't trust me" Sakura said. 'UGH!' she

thought. Her eye's started to get watery.

"No, Sakura I didn't mean it li-" Sakura interrupted him. "I DON'T CARE!" she yelled holding the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I trust you guys, I except you to do the same and trust me, if you can't then there's no reason for me to be on Team 7 anymore" she said. Sakura knew what she was saying. She hurt Kakashi, she

hurt herself. *Way to go* Inner said sarcastically. 'shut up' Sakura said softly.

"WHAT! KAKASHI-SENSEI IS HERE EARLY!" Naruto yelled pointing like a idiot. "Okay Sakura" Kakashi said. He sighed and turned to Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke raised his brow.

"What's going on?" he asked curiously.

"I dragged Kakashi here" Sakura said turning her attention away from Kakashi and on to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Hm, hey Teme, why didn't we ever think of that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eye twitched. He loved Naruto like a brother, and all, but he would never admit it, so when Naruto calls him Teme, he can't

help but feel a little embarrassed which is why he always twitches. Poor Sasuke.

"Because he was stronger and better than us, dobe" Sasuke replied hesitantly.

"alright, now that we're all here lets get moving, it'll take us a day or 2 until we reach Snow, so lets move out" Kakashi said.

"Hai" the three said in unison. And they left Konoha.

Already 2 hours in the mission, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, yes Kakashi was getting annoyed and irritated. Naruto was behind a tree, using the bathroom, yet again.

"Come on Naruto" Sakura said in her annoyed tone.

"Dobe, hurry up, your holding the mission back" Sasuke said smirking. Oh how he enjoyed saying things like that to Naruto. In a second Naruto came out.

"You just jealous that I'm big-" he started.

"Finish that sentence and your dead" Sakura said, with her eye twitching. Naruto laughed nervously and was nodding his head very fast.

"Lets keep moving" Kakashi said breaking Sakura from glaring at Naruto, and Naruto slowly stepping away. They all jumped back into the tree's.

~Hours Later~

"Let's stop already, I'm hungry!" Naruto said yet again. He had been complaining for the past hour about eating and resting. They all stopped on a tree. Kakashi looked to the sky.

"We should set up camp here, Sasuke you get firewood and started the fire" Kakashi ordered pointing to Sasuke. He then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you pitch the tents" he said ignoring Naruto's complaining.

"And Sakura, you get water" he said. Kakashi thought over what he said. He was satisfied, they were all doing things, which left him with nothing to do other than read his new book.

"And what are you going to do?" Sasuke asked irritated. All three Shinobi, knew what he was doing, because he always did. Make them do all the work, while he reads his porn.

"Me, I'll be keeping watch" he said. Under his mask, they all knew he was smiling. They all stood there, eyeing Kakashi. Different ways of beating him, and making him help, were running through their

minds.

"Your burning daylight" Kakashi warned. He pulled his book out and disappeared. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all sighed in annoyance, but they went their separate ways. Naruto to the ground, to start

putting the tents up, Sasuke to get firewood, and Sakura down to a small river to get water. Sakura took off her ninja heels, and put her feet in the water. A smile appeared on her face as the soothing

cold water relaxed her feet. The area they were at was beautiful.

"We must be by Suna, it's so warm here" Sakura said to herself. *Yes, you got that right!* Inner said relaxing as well. Sakura giggled to herself. Things were peaceful, the sun made a beautiful scene,

with it shining down on the water, making it sparkle. Birds flying into the sunset. Sighing Sakura stood up. She looked all around her, making sure she was alone. Once it was clear, she took off her red

vest, and her medical skirt. She took off her bra, and underwear and stepped into the water. Sakura shivered at first but soon relaxed. She swam close to the middle and went under. Opening her

eye's, the world underneath the river was beautiful. Fish swam everywhere, even the rocks glittered. Sakura felt like she was in heaven. Deciding she needed to breath she came up. Jerking her head

backwards, making her hair fly and slam into her back, Sakura exhaled the long breath of air she was holding. Wiping the water from her eye's Sakura started to play with her hair.

'It has gotten so long' she thought to herself. *Um…..Sakura* Inner said nervously. 'What now?' Sakura said. *Look at your reflection, behind you* Inner said. Sakura raised her brow and turned

around.

'Yeah I look pretty' Sakura said. *No, I mean only turn your head and look at the reflection of your back* Inner said. Sakura sighed and did what Inner said. She waited for the water to stop moving,

and stared with wide eye's at her back reflection.

'Is that…..a' Sakura thought, Inner finished her sentence. *Cherry Blossom* Inner said. After a few minutes Sakura blinked. How did a tattoo of a Cherry Blossom get on her back. Plus it was big, parts

of the petals were on her sides.

'This has got to be paint' Sakura said trying to reassure herself. She started rubbing the mark. The only thing it left was a red mark. But it didn't come off.

*I got it, this must be one of the marks, I mean like your…hair* Inner said. She stopped when Sakura just stood there, frozen.

In the tree's, Sakura didn't notice, who was there, even if there were someone there. She didn't sense them. But there was, Sasuke was hiding in the shadows. Originally he came to see what was

taking her so long, but he spotted her coming out of the water. He swore when she did, she looked like a angel and he couldn't help but stare. He was going to move, until he saw a cherry blossom on

her back.

'When did Sakura get a tattoo?' he thought to himself shocked. He then began thinking, Sakura was getting paler, she has been acting strange, and now she has a tattoo. All of these characteristics

did not define Sakura's personality. Hell she hasn't even punched Naruto the whole time they have been back for his idiot mistakes. Only yelling and calling him a baka. Something was wrong, and he

would get to the bottom of it. While he was lost in his thought, he didn't notice Sakura had already gotten out and dressed. She was standing on the bank, wringing out her hair.

'I think I should cut it' she thought. *NO!* Inner yelled frantically.

'Why?' Sakura asked confused. *My dear Sakura, if you cut it, there will be nothing to represent who you are* Inner said. Inner started laughing historically.

'Well aren't you the little genius' Sakura said rolling her eye's mentally. Inner shut up and glared at her.

"Sakura" Sasuke said walking form the tree's.

'Crap I forgot about the water' Sakura thought mentally slapping her self.

"Hey Sasuke, sorry, I took a dip, the water feels fine, if you want to go for a swim" Sakura said motioning her head over to it. The moon was already starting to rise. 'Was I really gone that long?' she

thought to herself, disbelieving it.

"We should head back to camp, the Dobe is probably getting worried' Sasuke said walking away from her. "Kakashi too" he added. Sakura shook her head behind him. But followed him. They were all

eating around the fire. Eating ramen, courtesy of Naruto. Kakashi had already eaten and was in his tent. Sakura couldn't stand the quietness.

'A topic would be nice, I have to get them to stop worrying about me' Sakura thought. */sigh/ You want me to help you right?* Inner asked looking at Sakura with pitying eye's. Sakura mentally hit

Inner.

'I'll think of one' she said angry. Sakura put her finger to her chin, and gave the thought look. A ideal clicked in her head.

"I never did ask, How was your training?" she asked slurping a noodle. Naruto looked at her, with stars in his eyes. She hit a good subject.

"I LEARNED MANY THINGS, AND I CREATED MY OWN JUTSU!" He yelled in excitement. Naruto reminded Sakura of a little kid. Yes, he did grow physically but he will always be Konoha's number one hyper

active knuckle head ninja.

"Dobe, your too loud" Sasuke said glaring at him. Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

"He's just mad that I beat him" Naruto said. Sasuke threw a rock that hit Naruto right between his eye's.

"It was a tie, idiot" Sasuke said still giving off the famous Uchiha glare. Naruto even glared back, thinking of a come back. The rest of their night was spent sleeping, Naruto snoring and Sasuke hitting

him. Sakura would miss this, but they had a big day tomorrow, so she need to get some sleep.


	6. Meeting the Princess

**I don't own Naruto**

The Next Day~

The team was walking through the village of snow. The only sounds that could be heard was the crunching of snow, and Naruto's teeth clattering. As they neared the village gates Kakashi spotted

somewhere standing there.

"Naruto, remember what we talked out" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Yeah" Naruto said not really listening to him. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, you have to stay calm, if you do anything wrong, they'll kill you" Sakura said.

"I got it Sakura-chan leave it to me!" Sasuke and Sakura sighed.

"Welcome, you must be from Konoha" a man said. He was wearing armor.

'A guard' Sakura thought. *No, you don't say* Inner said sarcastically.

Sakura ignored her.

"I am Makoto, Princess Kuniko's personal guard" he said.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, Leader of this team, this is Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, she is our medic" Kakashi said introducing them. Sakura and Sasuke bowed. Sakura glanced up to

see Naruto still standing, so she calmly made him bow by hitting him in his stomach.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered weakly.

"Shut it"

"It's nice to meet you, please, come with me" Makoto said. They all followed him. When they got there the team was lead to a big door. The designs on it fascinated Sakura. Dragons and cherry

blossoms on it. Makoto knocked on the door.

"Princess, Konoha Shinobi are here" he said. He opened the door and motioned them in. The room was big, in the center was a big bed, with white transparent curtains surrounding the bed. Some

candles were lit as well, giving off a nice smell. A woman was standing by the window. She had long black hair, a pale complexion and was dressed royally. The princess turned around to reveal her light

gray eye's.

"Welcome to my palace, I am Princess Kuniko" Kuniko said.

"My lady, this is Kakashi Hatake, he is the leader" Makoto said. Kuniko examined Kakashi, then his team.

"Thank you all for coming, I'm sorry to have troubled you" Kuniko said.

"It's no trouble at all" Kakashi said. Kuniko nodded.

"So Hatake, when do you think we can leave?"

"Tomorrow would be best, my team needs some rest" Kakashi said. Kuniko nodded.

"I shall have my butler show you to your rooms, I hope you don't mind, all of you will get separate rooms"

"It's no problem at all" Kakashi said. Kuniko nodded. A butler showed them to their rooms. Sakura fell on the bed.

'I feel sick' she thought to herself. *I hear you* Inner said. A soft knock echoed through her room. Sakura walked to the door and opened it. To be surprised is one thing, but being shocked?

"I'm sorry to disturb you" Kuniko said.

"It's no problem at all, is everything all right?" Sakura asked. Kuniko nodded. "Would you like to join me in the springs?" Kuniko asked.

"Yes, my lady" Sakura said bowing her head.

"Please call me Kuniko" Sakura nodded and followed Kuniko. What they didn't know was that the boys was already at the springs.

"Ah! This is the life" Naruto said sitting down in the water. Sasuke was already in and just shook his head at Naruto.

"Idiot" he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT TEME!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Why are you so loud DOBE!"

Naruto splashed water at Sasuke. Sasuke in return picked up a bucket and threw it at Naruto's head. They then got into a fight. Kakashi, who was on a rock, in a towel, sighed as he flipped a page.

After a minute a blush appeared on his cheek.

"Thank you for joining me" Kuniko's voice said through the walls. Naruto and Sasuke froze.

"It's no problem at all, I should be thanking you for inviting me" Sakura said giggling a little bit.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. Then they inched closer to the wall, to listen. Sakura got in the water.

"It's so beautiful here" Sakura said looking around.

"Thank you" Kuniko said sitting in the water as well. "Sakura-chan, may I ask you a question?" Kuniko asked.

"Of course"

"Do you ever get afraid?" Kuniko asked shyly. Sakura blinked, waiting for her to continue. "You see, I am afraid, I have never met the prince of Shadow, and….I keep thinking, maybe he won't like me"

Kuniko said. Sakura smiled and touched her shoulder for support.

"He will, you are known for your kindness and consideration to others. Your people love you and will do anything to make you happy, just as you've done for them" Sakura told her, giving a reassuring

smile. Kuniko smiled.

"Sakura-chan…what are you afraid of?" Kuniko asked. Sakura sat back in her seat.

"I'm afraid of 2 things" she started. "One is losing my friends, and the other is being alone" Sakura said. Kuniko stared at her. "Normally, I enjoy the quietness, I don't mind being alone but….I know I'm

going to be alone and I'm going to lose my friends" Sakura said lowering her head.

"Why do you say that?" Kuniko asked. Sakura turned her head towards her. Smiling sadly.

"I haven't told them, because I don't want them to worry, but….I'm going to die soon" Sakura said. As soon as she said that Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth. Naruto was trying to break away, but

Sasuke was holding him down.

"Listen" Sasuke said. Naruto of course was glaring at him. Kakashi even heard, but he stayed silent.

"Are you ill?" Kuniko asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not sure if you heard of it, but there is a legend that A Sacred cherry blossom tree, gives half it's life to a human, so it'll get stronger, but, when that person reaches a certain age, the tree

takes the life back…" Sakura said.

"Yes, I have heard of it, you are the tree's host?" Kuniko asked.

"Yeah, um…I'm already 16 so I have I think, the end of the month maybe next month" Sakura said. "The effects have already started" she added. Sakura turned around and showed Kuniko her back.

'So that explains the tattoo' Sasuke thought.

Kuniko stared at her sadly.

"And your friends? Why have you not told them? Kuniko asked. Sakura shook her head. "I want to…I really do….I just can't" Sakura said.

"My lady, supper is served" Kuniko's butler said. Kuniko nodded. When the butler left both girls got out of the springs.

"Sakura-chan, your secret is safe with me" Kuniko said. Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke let go of Naruto. They were very shocked but very quiet.

'Sakura is going…..to die?' Sasuke thought. His heart started beating faster. Kakashi had stared at his book, not even reading it, just staring.

"That does….explain why she has been acting strange" Kakashi said. Naruto didn't have anything to say. He stood up and left. In the small room, where they were all getting dressed, Sasuke broke the

silence.

"We can't tell Sakura that we know" he said.

"why?" Naruto said softly but sadly.

"She should tell us, if we confront her, who knows how it's going to turn out" Sasuke said. Naruto flipped. He had Sasuke against the wall.

"Sakura-chan is dying, and we're suppose to act normal?" he asked. Sasuke shoved him off.

"Yes"

Naruto shook his head and left the room. Sakura was feeling very nervous. They were all sitting at the diner table, and nobody was talking. Sakura was eating her food, and glancing up at her team

mates. Of course Kakashi was eating alone in his room.

'Kakashi could have ate with us' Sakura thought. *Then we'll get to see what's under his masks!* Inner said sarcastically. Sakura ignored her. *STOP IGNORING ME!* Inner yelled. 'Alright already geez,

your such a baby' Sakura said demanding.

Glancing at Naruto se noticed he wasn't really eating, just playing with his food. Sasuke was the same. After what felt like hours, but only a short time, they were all walking towards there rooms.

Naruto and Sasuke were walking in front of Sakura, shoulder to shoulder. Sakura was staring at their back side, worry filling their eye's.

"Um….Are you 2 ok?" Sakura asked. Both stopped in front of their doors.

"Good night" they both said in unison and slammed their doors shut. Sakura walked to Kakashi's door and knocked. He opened it.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I-I….Naruto and Sasuke are acting weird" she said. Kakashi just stood there and stared at her.

"Don't worry about them, they got into a sight at the springs, you should go and get some rest" Kakashi said. Sakura blinked.

"Oh…Okay" she said. Sakura walked to her room. She sat on her bed and fell back.

'I don't believe Kakashi' Sakura thought. *(Yawn) Why, they fight all the time* Inner said. 'But they're giving me the silent treatment" Sakura said. *Oh….I didn't notice* Inner said. Sakura rolled over. 'I

don't want this' she thought. Slowly closing her eye's Sakura drifted off to sleep.

The next day they all headed out.

"Alright, we should be in Shadow by tomorrow night, it'll take longer if we run into trouble" Kakashi said. They all nodded. Kakashi sighed.

'Sasuke weren't you the one that said to act normal around her?' Kakashi thought. Kuniko stood by Sakura.

"Lets go" Kakashi said. The walk was taking forever, and the quietness was very awkward for all of them.

"I've never been out of my country before, I must say, I'm quite anxious" Kuniko said trying to lighten the mood. Nobody said anything. A few hours later.

"Lets stop and rest here" Kakashi said. Naruto sat on a branch, Sasuke on the ground, and Kakashi stood. Sakura was with Kuniko, making sure she was okay.

"Sakura-chan, have I offended anyone?" Kuniko asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Things are very different" Kuniko said.

"Don't worry about it" Sakura said giving her a reassuring smile. Kuniko gave a small smile as well. Sakura walked over to her boys.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on between you guys but it needs to stop, whatever it is, put it behind you" Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at her.

"When were you going to tell us?" Naruto asked. Sakura widened her eye's.

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked. Naruto jumped up.

"THAT YOUR GOING TO DIE SOON!" he yelled pointing a finger at her. Sakura stood there, no emotion on her face.

"How did you fi-"

"We heard you" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura stared at him.

"When were you going to tell us?" Naruto repeated. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Her facial expression showed pain.

"I wasn't"

"Why?" Naruto said.

*Talk about interrogation* Inner said. 'Not now' Sakura said.

"We can help you" Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head. Tears already falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't tell you because of this…..I don't want to die regretting anything. Your import-"

"YOU SHOULDHAVE TOLD US!" Naruto yelled.

"He's right" Sasuke said. Kakashi stayed out of it. He really didn't have anything to say. "SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled. "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE! RUN AROUND, PANICING, THERE'S NOTHING THAT CAN

BE DONE! I DIDN'T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO CHANGE" she yelled angry. Sakura wiped her cheeks. She stared at them, shaking her head in disappointment. then ran away.

Naruto and Sasuke went to run after her, but Kakashi stopped them.

"I think you've done enough" he said. Kuniko wanted to go after Sakura too, but Makoto forbid it.

"Give her some time" Kakashi said. They both were about to protest when Kuniko spoke. "I think Sakura-chan wanted to tell you" she turned towards them. They stared at her, not really wanting to

listen.

"It must be scary, to learn that your going to die soon, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop it, I guess there's nothing to do but accept it and live the time you have left happily, leaving no

regrets" Kuniko said. "If I was going to die….I wouldn't tell no body because when I did, I don't want to remember their sad faces, I don't want to see their sadness because I'm leaving, I want them to

know that they made me happy, maybe that's why Sakura-chan didn't tell you, because she was afraid, and she didn't want to leave mother earth regretting anything" Kuniko spoke.

Naruto and Sasuke calmed down.

'I guess your right" Naruto said softly.

Sakura was sitting underneath a tree. Her head was buried in her lap. The sound of sniffling and crying was the only thing hear. A twig snapped which brought Sakura's head up. Looking around her

emerald eye's clashed with red sharringan eye's and Sakura black out….


	7. Gone

**I don't own Naruto**

The Next Day~

Naruto jumped down to the ground. Sasuke followed but on the other side.

"Anything?" Sasuke asked.

"No" Naruto said. Kakashi jumped down, along with his ninja dog Pakun.

"I didn't find anything either" Kakashi said.

"What are we going to do now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned. Kakashi stared at them.

'They're not going to like this' he thought. "We have to complete the mission first, then we report to Tsunade" Kakashi said.

"WHAT! SAKURA-CHAN IS OUT THERE! WE HAVE TO GO-"

"Naruto" Sasuke interrupted. It was shocking. Sasuke actually calling him by his name? "Kakashi is right, we have a mission to complete, obviously who ever took Sakura needs her alive or they

wouldn't have gone to great lengths to stay un detected" he said.

"Pakun, keep searching, if you find anything stay there and wait for us" Kakashi ordered. Pakun nodded and they all left. 'Sakura-chan….please stay safe' Naruto thought.

Somewhere with Sakura~

*-ke up….Wake Up…..WAKE UP ALREADY!* Inner yelled. Sakura raised up quickly.

'Don't ever scare me like that' Sakura mentally scolded Inner. *Look around, we aren't in the forest, we were kidnapped remember* Inner said. Sakura looked around the small room. There wasn't much

in it, a small night stand, a chair, and a bed, not even a window. "Where am I?" she asked herself. Sakura got up but immediately fell back down. She was clenching her head.

"Damn it" she mumbled. 'What happened again?' she thought. Sakura closed her eye's for a minute. 'that's right…..I was kidnapped….' she thought. Her eye's widened when a shadow figure with red sharringan eye's entered her mind.

"I have to get out of here" she said to herself. Sakura jumped up and ran to her door. She opened it and peeked outside. Nothing. Sakura stealthy made her way through out the small cottage.

'Who would kidnap someone and leave them alone? Idiots' Sakura thought. Sakura got to the front door. She touched the knob.

"What are you doing Kunichi?" the masculine voice said behind her. Sakura slowly and hesitantly turned around.

"YOU!" she yelled. The male raised his brow. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"You cannot defeat me with a mere kunai" he said. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Itachi, why did you kidnap me?" she question.

"hn"

"UGH!" she yelled. She threw the kunai at him hoping to divert his attention. Sakura opened the door and ran out. Itachi threw the kunai back at her. Sakura sensed it and dodged. Itachi followed her.

Raising her leg, Sakura was going to do what her Shishou has taught her, Sky Leg. A swirl of smoke circled them. Itachi was holding onto her leg. 'How did he do that?' she thought. *Damn Uchiha's he

has to be hurt after a blow like that* Inner said. Itachi grunted and that's all Sakura needed. With her other leg she swung it around. Itachi let go and blocked the kick. She punched left, then right, left

again and right again. Itachi dodged. Getting frustrated, Sakura punched the ground. Both went back. Sakura slide on the ground until she came to a full stop. Searching through the smoke, the only

thing she saw was his eye's, and they were getting closer. Itachi's fist came out. Sakura dodged just in time. A clone of Itachi came behind her, she ducked when he tried to kick her. While focusing on

the clone and dodging it's attacks, the real Itachi was performing hand seals. He put his hand up to his mouth and blew out fire. It turned into a big ball, and was headed for Sakura. Once Sakura

noticed it, she jumped in the air, but the clone grabbed her foot and held her down.

"AHH!" she yelled as the fire burned her. Seconds passed and it disappeared. Sakura laid on the ground trying to crawl away. Itachi stood in front of her. She looked at him, with angry eye's.

"Why am I here?" she questioned.

"hn"

Quickly moving Sakura swung her foot, trying to trip him. And through a series of motion, Itachi had Sakura pinned to the ground. Sakura was panting.

"Stop" is all Itachi said. She looked at him stupid. 'stop? STOP HE SAYS?' Sakura thought in frustration. *CHA!* Inner yelled. Sakura felt her wrists burn, she tried to hide her grunts, but the pained

expression on her face is what made Itachi smirk. He stood up and took a small step away from her. Sakura raised up and rubbed her wrists. 'Now he puts a chakra seal on me' she thought.

"Arrogant bastard" she mumbled.

"It would be wise Kunichi to watch your tongue" he said in his emotionless voice. Sakura stood up.

"Why am I here?" she questioned. Itachi reached in his pocket. Sakura thinking that it was a kunai got ready to defend herself. Itachi pulled out a small tube, with a wine color liquid in it.

"I need a antidote to this poison" he said.

"No, I refuse" she spat out lowering her stance. Itachi stared at her.

"If you refuse, you will never see anyone ever again, Kunichi, there are more ways to make a person suffer besides locking them away" he threatened. Sakura eyed him curiously.

"When I find it, you'll let me go?" she asked. Itachi nodded. Sakura snatched the tube from his hands and took a closer look at it.

"There are books in the cottage, I also prepared different herbs" he said. Sakura ignored him and walked towards the cottage. Itachi followed. He showed her the room, that he prepared. Books were

everywhere, notebooks, charts, all the stuff that she would need. So Sakura got to work. She stayed in that small room the whole day. When the sun began to set Itachi entered the room.

"Kunoichi, food" he said.

"Stop calling me Kunichi" Sakura snapped at him. 'I won't be one for long' she thought. Sakura followed him to the small kitchen and sat down. He sat down in front of her. Talk about awkward. Even

Sakura couldn't stand the silence.

"My friends are going to look for me" Sakura said staring at her food. 'I wonder if it's poisonous' she thought. *For heavens sake, he is not going to poison you, he needs you to find a antidote, and you

have to be alive for that* Inner said bickering like a old lady. "Yes" he said. "they have to finish the mission you were assigned, then report to the Hokage, by the time they come looking for you, and

actually find you, the antidote would be ready and I will be gone" Itachi said. Sakura was silent. 'DAMN IT HE'S RIGHT!' she yelled in her head. *No really, he's not a genius for nothing* Inner said. Which

brought Sakura to her next thought.

"Itachi, why haven't you tried contacting the Hokage?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked at her. He gave her a 'what are you rambling on about look'.

"I know your innocent, I found the file hidden, and showed the Hokage, you're a spy in Akatsuki for the pervy- I mean Jiraya-sama" Sakura said. 'Wow, I've been around Naruto too long' she thought.

"It doesn't matter" Itachi mumbled. "the fact is, I killed them" he said. Sakura was chewing on some food when he said it, which made her chock a little.

"that doesn't matter, You knew what your clan was up to, trying to cause a civil war in Konoha, what you didn't know was that Danzou and Madara was behind it all, you may have killed a hundred

people, but you saved thousands of lives" Sakura spoke. Itachi stared at her.

"Why do you care?" he questioned.

"Because I think that Sasuke deserves to know the truth, you should tell him"

"hn"

"And what is up with you Uchiha's and that damn 'hn' thing, it's not a word, it has no meaning" she said sounding annoyed. Itachi smirked. Sakura rolled her eye's and continued eating. Every now and

then she would glance up at him.

"It will be okay" she said staring at her food. Itachi glanced up at her. "Someday, everyone will receive the recognition they deserve, truly with out fail" she said with a small smile. Before they knew the

moon was up. Sakura was laying on the bed in her room. She had her hand in the air, staring at it. 'why can I see 3?' she asked. *I don't know….maybe it's the effects of this legend thing* Inner said.

"I need some water" Sakura said. She got up and went back to the kitchen. She didn't sense Itachi inside the house. Looking around, she saw him through the window. Sakura walked to the door and

walked outside. Itachi was leaning against a tree, staring up at the stars and moon.

"Itachi'

He glanced at her. "Haruno-san" he said. Sakura sighed.

"Why can't you just call me Sakura, I mean really it's not that hard, come on I'll help you, say Sa-ku-ra" she said kneeling in front of him.

"Haruno-san, why are you so comfortable around me?" he asked now looking directly into her emerald green eye's.

"I don't know….You're naturally a quiet type, which is I guess is standard for a prodigy, but your eye's…..they show pain and loneliness, not the false cruelty you surround yourself with too fool

everyone around you" she said softly. Itachi was kind of surprised, Although he didn't show it on his face, he would also never admit it, Uchiha pride.

"Like yours" Itachi said. Sakura was taken aback.

"I can see….sadness and regret, your afraid but not of me, something else" Itachi said. Sakura's eye's softened.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have yelled at them like that, I should have told them" Sakura said hiding her face. Itachi sat there quietly waiting for her to continue. "truth is, I've been keeping something huge

from my team, and my friends. I didn't want them to worry, but me trying to act like it's nothing, made it seem like there was something wrong, and they did worry. Before you kidnapped me, we got

into a argument….it's all my fault" Sakura whimpered. Itachi poked his fingers on her forehead. Just like he use to do with Sasuke when Sasuke was about 8.

"they will understand…give them time" he said. Sakura shook her head.

"It's not like that, I'm going to die soon, and there's nothing anyone can do and I'm afraid, I'm afraid that now that they know, things are going to be different" she said with tears streaming down her face.

Days Later~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" Tsunade yelled slamming her sake down. "She was kidnapped" Kakashi answered. Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sasuke who had pained expressions and guilt

written on their faces. "SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled. Shizune ran through the doors. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" she said. "Get me Gai and his team" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and left. "Go and search for

her, Team Gai will be your back up" Tsunade said. "Oh, and bring her home or else" Tsunade said warning them. They nodded and quickly left. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stopped at the gates. All

glaring at the group who stood in their way. "Akatsuki" Kakashi said…..


	8. The Effects

**I don't own Naruto**

"_Oh, and bring her home or else" Tsunade said warning them. They nodded and quickly left. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stopped at the gates. All glaring at the group who stood in their way. _

"_Akatsuki" Kakashi said….._

Naruto gritted his teeth. He seriously did not this right now, Sasuke was the same.

"We're here for the Kyubi' Pein said. The tension was getting bigger as both side's prepared for battle. "Scatter" Pein said. All 7 Akatsuki members did. War had begun in Konoha.

With Sakura~

"Finished" Sakura said happily. After many days, almost a week, Sakura had finally found a antidote to the poison Itachi gave her.

'I'll just put it on the rack and let It-' Sakura froze before finishing her thought.

"Ah" she said stifling her groan. "My back…..it hurts" she said to herself. In her head Sakura could hear screaming, more like a screeching sound. Sakura clenched her head.

"I-ITACHI!" she yelled. Outside Itachi stopped what he was doing. He put the axe down from cutting wood and focused on his surrounding.

"ITACHI!" Sakura yelled again. He ran inside. Sakura was in the fetal position on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face. He quickly ran to her.

"It…won't stop" she said.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. Sakura opened her mouth but froze. It was very faint but she could hear a voice in her head. Sakura closed her eye's trying to concentrate on it.

*_ Daughter of Haruno, the time of the contract has come, Become the seed of the Sacred Sakura tree and save the world_*

The voice was soft, faint and angelic, which calmed her down a little.

"-kura, Sakura" Itachi's voice echoed in her head. Slowly opening her eye's, she saw Itachi's eye's.

"Itachi….I need…to go to Konoha" Sakura managed to get out. Itachi nodded and stood up. He turned around and Sakura got on his back. "Please hurry" she whimpered out. "Hang on" Itachi said. He

ran out of the cottage and headed for Konoha.

'Inner?' Sakura asked weakly. *Yeah?* Inner replied weakly.

'I can barely hear your voice' Sakura said sadly. *I'm fading away* More tears ran down Sakura's face. 'I don't want to be alone' she thought.

Konoha~

Konoha was slowly being destroyed. The Shinobi that were fighting were being killed just as easily. Iruka was helping a injured man when Pein appeared behind him.

"Where is the Jinchuriki? Spit it out" Pein demanded,

'This is….the Akatsuki' Iruka thought.

"If you don't tell me I will kill you" he said. There was a brief pause.

"I won't tell you' Iruka said. Pein reached down for Iruka until Kakashi caught his hand. "That diversion, was so you could sneak around looking for the Kyubi" Kakashi said. Pein glared at him.

"Iruka get this man out of here" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai, good luck" Iruka said before disappearing. Kakashi and Pein had a stare down before any of them moved. Their battle started. Naruto and Sasuke were back to back, fighting off clones around

some destroyed buildings.

"Any ideals Teme?" Naruto asked dodging a kunai.

"Still working on it" Sasuke said throwing some kunai. When he landed the ground started to shake. 'earthquake?' Sasuke thought. He pushed it aside when a punch was flying his way. Sasuke caught

and flipped the clone over, moving when it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Tsunade was standing in front of the Hokage window watching her village being destroyed. Shizune was standing near her

and the village elders were behind her.

"Tsunade-hime you must not go" Homura said.

"Danzou has informed us that Akatsuki is attacking, they are after Naruto, send your strongest Shinobi to protect him" Koharu spoke. Tsunade turns around and rushes to them. She grabbed them by

the collar and hoisted them up. Naruto's past promises fills her mind. *_"I'm going to be next Hokage, Believe it" *_

"Naruto is strong enough, he can handle himself, plus Sasuke Uchiha is with him, and as for me, I'm going to help defend my village, that is what a Kage does" Tsunade snapped at them. She released

them then went out the door. Shizune bowed to the elders in respect and followed after Tsunade.

"I'm with you" she said when she got by Tsunade's side. When Tsunade got in the fight, a giant centipede from the animal realm Pein started attacking her. With one punch Tsunade destroyed it,

watching it fall into ashes.

"Tsunade-sama in the sky" Shizune said pointing towards it. Tsunade looked up to see a light. The light hit the ground creating a giant explosion, destroying most of the village and killing over a

hundred Shinobi.

With Sakura~

Sakura was panting, sweat forming on her forehead.

"Hold on, we're almost there" Itachi said. Sakura nodded. Itachi had been running for almost a hour non stop, with no breaks. Every so often Sakura's grip on his cloak would tighten. He could also feel

her body shake, like she was cold. Her heartbeat, was pounding against his back. Sakura groaned.

'It's getting worse' Sakura thought to herself. By now she could barely hear her Inner self. Sakura closed her eye's, thinking back to the happy times. Her first day with her team. Meeting Naruto,

Sasuke and Kakashi. Ino being her first friend.

'Now that I think about….my happy memories are with everyone…Rookie 9' she thought sadly. Sakura groaned again. Her back felt like it was burning and being tore to shreds. A small cough escaped

her lips, with a little blood seeping out.

Konoha~

Tsunade fell to the ground. She was panting heavily.

'Damn, using that Summons jutsu took most of my chakra' she thought. A small slug appeared on her shoulder.

"Tsunade-hime, Kakashi Hatake is injured and has news for you" the small slug spoke. "Alright, Katsuyu" she spoke.

"Shizune….help me" Tsunade said. Shizune cough to clear the dust from her throat. "Hai" she said walking towards her. Tsunade and Shizune made their way to find Kakashi. After about 10 minutes

they found him, laying on some rocks with a small slug by him. Shizune started to heal him.

"Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Pein..and Konan" Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded as Shizune continued to heal Kakashi.

"The only thing to do….is wait" Tsunade mumbled. Kakashi and Shizune nodded. 'The mark on her forehead is gone' Kakashi thought just before he blacked out.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke pulled out his kanta. They both ready for their fight. Being Naruto he ran head on.

"IDIOT!" Sasuke yelled as he followed after him. Pein and Konan moved. All four were thrown back by each other. When they landed on the ground another the ground shook again. This time a little

more viciously, causing tree's to fall and rocks to break apart. "What's going on?" Naruto said to himself.

Meanwhile~

Deep in the forest, another Pein was sitting on the ground in front of a glowing Sakura Tree. The Pein appeared to be meditating.

'This tree….is giving me plenty of chakra' he thought. With his eye's closed he could see the battle taken place between Pein and the Kyubi.

'Interesting, very interesting' he thought evilly.


	9. The War

**I don't own Naruto**

Itachi jumped backwards avoiding a tree. 'Something tells me this earthquake has something to with her' he thought. Sakura tightened her grip on his cloak. "Please…..keep moving" she spoke weakly

and tiredly. She sounded like someone who just finished a battle and had barely made it out alive. Itachi nodded and jumped over the tree. Sakura closed her eye's again. Wishing that she could hear

that angelic voice again. Inner had already faded away, and Sakura was frightened.

Konoha~

The battle field was getting pretty intense.

"Damn it, this guy is just not dying" Naruto said. Sasuke was scanning the area. 'He's right, no matter what he isn't getting wounded' Sasuke thought.

"Pein is from the God Realm" a small voice said. Naruto looked around. He didn't see anything.

"I'm here, on your shoulder" the small voice said. "I am Katsuyu, Tsunade-hime sent me to assist you" the little slug said.

"Alright, do you know how we can defeat him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it's very complicated" Katsuyu spoke.

"Alright, I'll take you to Sasuke" Naruto said. He jumped over to Sasuke and put the small slug on his shoulder. Leave it to Naruto to still be funny during a life and death battle.

"There is another Pein, The life Pein, hidden somewhere, receiving chakra, if that Pein dies, then that leaves the other Pein's vulnerable" Katsuyu said.

"So we just need to find this Life Pein" Sasuke said.

"yes, but it is going to be very difficult, the Life Pein is well hidden, and the God Pein, will not tell you or let you too it, so you need a plan" Sasuke nodded.

'This isn't good, we're both just wasting our chakra on nothing, there's no way we can leave to find the life Pein either' Sasuke thought. Pein and Konan engaged in another attack. As did Naruto and

Sasuke. Sasuke dodged Konan's attack. She dodged his, and the process repeated. Naruto was hit in the stomach by Pein, and Pein was hit in the jaw by Naruto. Much to Naruto's disappointment, it

didn't affect Pein at all. Naruto did what he does best.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" he yelled. Almost a hundred clones of Naruto appeared. While some attacked Pein and got destroyed by Pein, several pairs were together, creating Naruto's strongest attack,

Rasengan. The ground shook more viscously again, which nearly threw Naruto off balance. Pein using this to his advantage rushed towards Naruto. The real Naruto came from the ground and attacked

Pein with a Rasengan. Pein slide on the ground. Naruto grinned. But that grin went away went Pein got up, not even a scratch on him, the only thing damaged was his cloak.

'DAMN IT! At this rate we'll never leave to find Sakura-chan' Naruto thought. Konan was using her paper jutsu. The square pieces of paper circled Sasuke. Using his kanta, Blue electricity destroyed the

paper, Konan jumped by Pein.

'This is taking too long' she thought. Sasuke fell to one knee, panting, he had some cuts all on his body. Naruto jumped to him.

"nothing's working" he said. Sasuke blinked.

'did I just…..was that….a cherry blossom?' he thought. All over the village, soft pink petals were falling to he ground from the sky.

'what is this?' Tsunade thought. She held out her hand and a cherry blossom fell into it.

Meanwhile~

Petals and cherry blossoms were falling everywhere. The Pein of Life didn't seem to care. Focusing on the battle between the Pein of the God Realm, he did not notice the chakra signature that was

pretty close.

With Sakura and Itachi~

Itachi was stealthy walking, listening to Sakura's weak voice.

"Almost….there" she said in pain. Itachi nodded. Sakura coughed some more, blood spattered on his cloak and her head felt really light. Thankfully the closer she got the screeching sound in her head

got quieter.

'I can feel another presence' Itachi thought.

"Haruno-san" Itachi said.

"mm?"

"I feel another presence, if I engage in battle, I will have to set you down"

"Alright…..but please…hurry" Itachi nodded. He walked back the way he came, making sure she was close enough but far enough not to get hurt. As he set her down, the ground shook some more. A

tree was about to collapse. Itachi jerked Sakura away and pulled her close to his chest, as he dodged the tree.

"Are you okay?' he asked. "mm" carefully Itachi set her down by another tree. He then forward, ready to fight whoever stood in his way. The Sakura Tree was shivering up. The wood was becoming dull

and the blossoms were falling faster. The Pein of Life opened his eye's when he felt a chakra signature in front of him. Itachi stood there glaring at him with his Mangekyou.

"Who are you?" Itachi demanded. The Pein of Life smirked.

"Itachi Uchiha" he spoke. Itachi narrowed his eye's. The ground shook again and more tree's fell. Sakura barely dodged a tree falling right for her. Sakura tried to crawl away, but her foot was stuck

underneath the trunk off the tree.

'I have to get out' she thought grunting. Sakura gathered the little bit of chakra she had in her hands. Just as she was about to hit the tree, the chakra disappeared and she hit the tree with her fist.

Granted it did move, because it was her own strength, the chakra just didn't make any pain and had more effect. Sakura pulled her leg out and held onto her bloody hand. Looking around, she was

seeing 3 of everything. So she shook her head. "Itachi…hurry" she said softly. Sakura pulled herself to one of the fallen tree's and pulled herself up. As soon as she stood, and put pressure on her foot,

she fell back to the ground.

Itachi~

"Why aren't you attacking?" the Pein of Life said. Itachi pulled out several kunai's and threw it towards him. They deflected of a barrier surrounding the Pein of Life.

"You didn't think Pein-sama would leave me defenseless did you?" he said.

'So he's one of the Pein's I've heard about' Itachi thought. The ground shook again. "These earthquakes are getting more viscous, ne?" Pein of Life said. Doing the right hand seals Itachi preformed the

fireball technique. The fire engulfed around the man but did nothing to alter the barrier.

"Mangekyou" Itachi said. The Life of Pein smirked as he was brought to the world of Tsukuyomi. He's hands and legs were retrained, like he was on a cross. The moon, sun and clouds were black, and

the sky was red. Itachi appeared in front of him, with a kanta in his hand.

"This is my world, I control space and time, you will now receive three days of torture" Itachi spoke and stabbed him. Clones appeared and stabbed him all at different time's.

'I thought I could handle this' Pein of Life thought. The three days passed, and they were back to reality. Pein of Life was panting and the barrier was beginning to falter. Itachi, even though he was

very tired, and was running low on chakra, didn't show it. He did another hand sign to perform the last part of his attack. All around the Pein of Life was a black fire, it grew over the barrier, slowly

eating it away. Once the flames disappeared, Itachi was in front of the man, and killed him.

'Truly, Pein-sama was a fool, to under estimate you' he thought.

Konoha~

Pein stiffened. 'No…..' he thought. He was starting to feel the effects, of the previous failed attacks. Of course, being Sasuke, with the sharringan, he noticed.

"Naruto, do your strongest attack" Sasuke ordered. "What? It won't work" Naruto said. "Trust me, it'll work" Naruto nodded. He created 2 clones and held his hand out. The rest of his clones was

fending off Pein. A small wind picked up, flowing towards Naruto's hand, where a ball of swirling chakra was being created. The 2 clones creating it, started moving there directions, creating the ultimate

weapon. Once finished the clones disappeared and Naruto raised his hand.

"RASEN SHURIKEN" Naruto yelled.

'How is he doing that?' Konan thought with her eye's widened. Naruto threw his shuriken chakra and it flew towards them. They jumped in the air, but the chakra expanded and hit them. Pein fell to the

ground and Konan disappeared. Tsunade widened her eye's.

"he….did it" she said a small smile playing on her lips. Sasuke stood up smirking. Naruto was panting. He then turned around facing Sasuke and gave his goofy grin.

"We did it" Naruto said giving a thumbs up. All over Konoha, the people who died came back to life. Tsunade smiled warningly at Naruto. The ground started to shake again causing everyone who was

standing up to nearly fall. That's when Sasuke realized something.

"NARUTO! IT'S SAKURA!" he yelled.


	10. She's Gone Forever

**I don't own Naruto  
**

Konoha~

"I-it's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked very confused.

"Remember, at the springs…the story she told Princess Kuniko, I know for certain that Sakura has a tattoo on her back of a cherry blossom, it wasn't there before" Sasuke said. Naruto put his hand up

to his chin, like he was in thought.

"But…..where is she?" he asked.

"If anyone knows…it's her parents" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go" Both boys left the field and ran towards the Hokage monument, where they kept the villager safe. They arrived within 5 minutes.

"SAKUMO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"Naru-chan?" Sakumo said standing up. She smiled brightly and tackled both Naruto and Sasuke in a hug. "I'm so glad your both okay, they said that you were fighting the Akatsuki and I was so

worried" she rambled.

"We're okay" Naruto said.

"Sakumo-san, we need your help" Sasuke said. The ground shook again, causing some of the villagers to fall over. That's when Sakumo's eye's softened.

"Where is the Sacred Sakura Tree?" Sasuke asked. Sakumo looked up.

"There's nothing you can do to help her" Sakumo said sadly, tears already falling down her cheeks.

"We know" Naruto said.

"But, we owe it to Sakura to see her one last time" he added rather sadly. Sakumo nodded.

"Outside of Konoha, it's about 15 minutes away by walking, but go deep into the forest, follow the scent of cherry blossoms, then you'll find the sacred tree" she said.

"It'll be okay" Sasuke said reassuring her. Sakumo could only smile, with tears running down her face. Naruto and Sasuke left, heading towards the Sacred Tree.

Sakura and Itachi~

Itachi looked around the spot he left Sakura and she wasn't there. Examining the area he saw a little trail of blood and decided to follow. It only took a few turns, until he spotted Sakura. She was

laying on the ground, panting, dirty, sweaty, etc.

"Haruno-san" Itachi said walking towards her. Sakura slowly lifted her head up. "Itachi…..the tree" she mumbled. Itachi nodded and lifted her up. He started walking back.

"Haruno-san…." Itachi said while walking around a fallen tree.

"Mm?"

"I'm going to explain everything to Sasuke, when this is over" Itachi said. A small smile played on Sakura's lips.

"That's…good" she mumbled. "Itachi"

"Hn?"

"Would you think I was weak…..if I said that I was afraid?" Sakura was staring up at him. Itachi was focused on walking and making sure he didn't fall every time there was a earthquake.

"No" he merely replied. Sakura looked down at her body. She stared at her hand, and noticed marks on her. They were green line's almost like vines. She smirked a little.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. "for you….having to do this….I'm pretty useless" a tear rolled down her cheek. There was a long pause before Itachi spoke.

"Don't apologize, it's a sign of weakness" he stated. Sakura stared back up at him with a little smirk on her face.

"I thought…..it was a sign of strength" It was Itachi's turn to smirk. He stopped causing Sakura to look and see why. For a moment, she thought her heart stopped beating.

'The Sakura Tree' she thought sadly.

Meanwhile~

Naruto and Sasuke landed on a branch.

"Do you smell it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto twitched but sniffed the air.

"Yeah, we're going the right way" he said. They kept moving, the closer they got the more strong the smell became. Sasuke widened his eye's.

'This is…..Itachi' he thought. He decided to pick up the pace. Naruto did the same.

"I can feel her chakra but it's faint, there's also another chakra signature there" Naruto said.

"I know…..it's Itachi" Naruto's eye's widened.

Itachi and Sakura~

"I believe….your friends are coming" Itachi said still holding Sakura. They both hadn't move. Sakura nodded.

"You can put me down now…Itachi" Sakura said. Itachi did. He held onto her arm to make sure she didn't fall.

"I got it" she reassured him with a small sad smile. Itachi let her go and Sakura took a step foot, limping, so she didn't put pressure on her broken foot. As she got closer, the Tree started to glow a

brighter pink, which caused Sakura to stop. Sakura gulped as her body began shaking. Branched from the ground came up and circled around her and the tree, cutting Itachi out of it. Itachi was about

to rush forward, but Sakura stopped him. "It's okay" she faced him. Turning back around, Sakura saw a small light floating to her. Amazed by it, Sakura reached her hand out to touch it. As she was 2

things happened. One the light gotten brighter and Bigger. Two, Sasuke and Naruto showed up yelling. "SAKURA-CHAN!" "SAKURA!"

Sakura shielded her eye's with her arm. Once it disappeared, and everything was silent she moved her arms and slowly opened her eye's. A woman, or more like a spirit was floating in front of her. She

had brown hair, pink eye's, and 2 green tattoo's under her eye's. Both in the shape of a Leaf and wore a white cloak.

"Daughter of Haruno, the time has come for you to be the seed and save the world from destruction" she spoke.

"NO!" Naruto yelled. Sakura turned her head towards them and gave a smile. "Sakura…..I'm sorry" Sasuke said. "Yeah, Sakura-chan, we're sorry, to yell at you like that….Please…don't go" Naruto said.

His eye's were already becoming watery. Sakura wiped a tear from her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto…I won't be there when you become Hokage.. And when you finally ask Hinata-chan out" she said. "and Sasuke…Listen to Itachi….he hasn't done me any harm…..and please….be

happy…both of you" she said in between sobs. "Sakura…I Love You" Sasuke said. Sakura smiled more, and even laughed a little.

"T-Take care of my parents…and tell Ino that I'm sorry, I won't be there to see her get married and have lots of kids…."

"Sakura-chan….."

"Daughter of Haruno…it is time" the woman said. Sakura turned towards the woman and nodded. She turned towards the boys.

"Thank you Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke….Tell everyone…I'm love them" she said waving. A branch wrapped around Sakura and lifted her.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Both were trying to break through the branches, Hitting it, cutting it, but it wasn't working. Smaller branches wrapped around their feet to hold them in place. Sakura

closed her eye's. The woman floated towards her and put her fingers on Sakura's forehead.

'I don't….feel any pain….' Sakura thought. She felt calm, and relieved. She felt lighter, as if she could she fly in the wind. There was a big flash. The branches disappeared. The glow from the tree was

fading, and it was full of beautiful cherry blossoms. Naruto fell to his knee's.

"Sakura-chan" he said sadly. Naruto leaned over on the ground, his forehead touching the ground, crying. Sasuke stood there. He couldn't cry, he was a Uchiha, he's not aloud to cry. Itachi put his hand

on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It's okay" Itachi said. Sasuke broke down. A small, but strong and beautiful cherry blossom floated to the ground.

_Suddenly, a Flower Sweet, Is Plucked From The Garden At Our Feet….Sadly Missed She's Flown Away, The Wind Of Her Wings, Will Guide Our Day_


	11. Epilogue

**I don't own Naruto**

The same day, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi walked back slowly to the village. As they got to the gates, Sakumo was there. So was Sakura's dad Aoi. They were holding hands. Naruto stopped in front of

them and shook his head. Sakumo broke down crying. While they were Sakumo explained Sakura's situation to Tsunade. Tsunade put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, her eye's filled with sadness.

"You did good" Tsunade said. "NARUTO, SASUKE!" a feminine voice yelled. Naruto looked over Tsunade's shoulder. Ino was running towards them.

"You did it!" she said smiling. Ino noticed their sad faces. "What's wrong? And where's Forehead?" she asked.

"Ino….Sakura-chan…isn't here anymore" Naruto said, his voice was very shaky. Ino blinked, not understanding what he was saying.

"She's dead" Tsunade said. Everything in Ino's heart shattered. Her eye's became watery, tears rolled down her face.

"Sakura" she said. Ino fell into Shikamaru's arms, listening to the poor blonde crying for her friend. Sasuke stepped to her and kneeled down.

"Sakura said, that she will always be with you….and that she'll haunt you if you take forever mourning for her" Sasuke said. Ino stared at him and nodded.

"That….sounds like her….stupid Forehead girl….why does she have to do everything alone" Ino whimpered. The tears didn't stop. The next day, they held a memorial service for all the lost lives. But the

main one, was for Sakura. Like the third's funeral, everyone walked up to her picture and placed a flower. Her closest friends, placed Cherry Blossoms in front of it. The next day, Sakura's name was put

on the KIA statue. Naruto and Sasuke were walking, to meet up with Kakashi. Sakumo was going to give them some things, that belonged to Sakura.

"Yesterday…..you lied to Ino" Naruto said.

"Yeah…." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. They turned a corner and saw Sakumo and Kakashi standing together. Sakumo had a box in her arms.

"Hey Naru-chan, Sasu-chan" Sakumo said smiling sadly. Sakumo set the box down and hugged them. "Thank you for coming" she mumbled in their ears.

"Thank you for letting us come" Sasuke said.

"Alright, I'll let you guys go through some of these things" Sakumo said. They nodded and watched her walk in her house. Kakashi opened the box, the first thing he pulled out was Sakura's Genin head

band. He gave it to Sasuke. Kakashi then pulled out some books, he kept them. The other thing he pulled out was a picture of Team 7 from their Genin days, he gave it to Naruto. Naruto wiped the little

bit of dust on it, and noticed some writing.

"We are like stars….we may not always see each other, but we will always know, that we're there" they all looked back in the box. There was a stuffed dog, a stuffed raven and a stuffed fox. They each

got one, and that was it.

"We'll never forget you Sakura-chan" Naruto said with a smile on his face. Sasuke even smiled and Kakashi, even though he wore a mask, you could tell he was smiling too.

5 Years Later~

The Hokage stretched his arms out. He hated doing Hokage work.

'Well at least I don't drink sake on the job' he thought to himself. He picked up his pen and started signing things again. His eye's routinely shifted to the pictures on his desk. Him and Hinata's wedding

day, Him and Sasuke making Anbu, Birthdays, Hinata being pregnant and then his landed on the last one. Sakura's picture of team seven. He smiled. "Your always there" he spoke. "Dobe" Sasuke said

from behind him. Naruto jumped, spilling ink on his papers.

"AW! TEME!" he yelled whining. Sasuke smirked. "Ugh…I guess you finished your mission" Naruto said.

"Obviously"

Naruto growled. Sasuke walked over and leaned against the wall.

"It's been months since I've been in your office" he mumbled.

"Did you get the scroll?' Naruto asked. Sasuke threw a scroll, that was aimed for his head. Naruto being the Hokage, got cocky and tried to catch it. Of course he missed and it hit him on the head.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled running towards him ready to choke the living daylights out of him.

"Naruto-kun" a small shy voice spoke. Naruto stopped and looked towards the door. Hinata was blushing, of course, plus being 8 months pregnant.

"What is it Hinata-chan? You hungry again? You want more Ramen?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke hit him upside the head.

"Naruto, you can't keep feeding her Ramen, it's unhealthy" Sasuke said.

"TEME!"

"Naruto-kun…..I-I'm fine….y-you forgot your lunch again" she said holding up his food. He walked away from Sasuke and to Hinata. He rubbed her belly, took his food then kissed her. Of course still

being Hinata, her face reddened which Naruto loved, seeing how it was adorable on her. Hinata left and left them alone. Sasuke walked to the window as Naruto opened his bento box that Hinata

made for him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said. Naruto nearly choked.

"You know what today is right?" he asked. Naruto looked back at his desk and the picture of Team7.

"Yeah…." he mumbled. Sasuke smirked, he could tell outside that the wind was blowing because he could see pink petals blowing in the wind. As Sasuke looked over the village, he spotted something

that made him look twice.

'Was that…No it can't be' he thought. He was looking at someone walking, who had pink hair. 'It can't be….she's been dead for years…' he thought. Sasuke closed his eye's. 'I'm seeing things'

When he opened he hoped to see his illusion gone. But it wasn't. The person walking, with pink hair stopped. She turned around to reveal emerald green eye's. Sasuke's eye's widened.

'S-Sakura?' he thought. Sasuke jumped out the window. Naruto jumped up and ran towards the window.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. Sasuke ignored him as he landed on the ground. Sasuke then ran through the crowded village. The girl with pink hair, ran away from him.

"WAIT!" he yelled. The girl ran towards the training grounds. When she got to a familiar spot, she stopped. There were 3 poles in the ground. Sasuke stopped behind her, at Team 7's old training

grounds. He had sweat forming on his forehead and was panting. The girl turned around.

"Sasuke" she said smiling. His heart stopped beating for a moment, until it sped up.

"S-Sakura" he finally said. She smiled warmly.

"It's been awhile" she said walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, reading his expression. "It's not a dream….or a illusion….I'm real" she said softly. Sakura put her hand on his cheek and

leaned close to him. She gently kissed and pulled back smiling. Sasuke put his hand up to her hand that still rested on his cheek.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. Naruto jumped down, panting. "I've been looking all over for you, just what the hell….was…that" Naruto said. His eye's rested on Sakura. Sakura moved her hands back to her

side.

'3.…..2.….1.…..'

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he yelled tackling her. Sakura laughed.

"Naruto, your crushing me" she said. Naruto jumped up and pulled her up.

"Sakura-chan I can't believe your back…." he said smiling. She smiled.

"Yeah" she said.

"How?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smirked.

"Lets just say, that my other half is no longer apart of me" she said winking at him. They both just stood there. Sakura sighed.

"You know I'm kind of hungry, plus it's been 5 years, I'd like to know everything" she said. Naruto gave his goofy grin.

"Lets go eat ramen" he said happily. Sakura smiled and nodded. Naruto turned around walking. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand, a small, not even noticeable blush crossed his cheeks. Although, Sakura

noticed.

"I love you too" she whispered. Sasuke jerked his head towards her, his eye's widened. She smiled at him. Sasuke softened his eye's and even smiled.

"Welcome Home Sakura"

~THE END~


End file.
